flashforwardfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mark Benford
|Name=Mark Benford |Status=Vivo |Job=Agente Especial do FBI |Flashed=Investigando sobre o flashforward }}Mark Benford é um personagem principal de FlashForward interpretado por Joseph Fiennes. Mark é um agente do FBI, e está guiando a investigação da causa dos flashforwards. Ele é o marido de Olivia Benford e o pai de Charlie Benford. Antes do Flashforward Mark era um alcoolico em recuperação, que se manteve na sobriedade para reparar seu casamento. Sua esposa havia ameaçado lhe deixar se ele tivesse outra recaída. Na manhã antes dos flashforwards, ele foi até uma reunião do AA com seu padrinho, Aaron, e recebendo "notas de amor" de sua esposa, o que eles sarcasticamente dizem odiar um ao outro, com um humor óbvio. No trabalho, Mark e seu parceiro Demetri estavam investigando sobre uma rede suspeita a ser terrorista que eles acreditavam que preparavam um grande ataque. Pelas três semanas antes do blecaute, Mark e Demetri estiveram em uma perseguição por seus suspeitos, até a manhã antes do blecaute, quando eles viram dois de seus suspeitos, Khaleed e Omar, partindo em uma van preta com uma mulher não-identificada. Eles tentam seguir a van, mas são encontrados e se inicia uma perseguição de alta velocidade. No meio da perseguição, o blecaute global ocorre. Flashforward Em seu flashforward, Mark está em seu escritório no FBI, em um estado evidente de ansiedade e frustação. Ele está em frente a um grande painel que ocupa uma parede da sala, coberto por notas relacionadas à sua investigação. Ele começa a beber uma grande quantidade de alguma bebida alcoolica, e então escreve "Quem mais sabe?" em um papel que mostra a data do dia 29 de abril de 2010. Ele usa uma pulseira da amizade feita à mão. Ele vê dois homens carregando armas com miras à laser chegando no escritório. Ele carrega sua própria arma quando eles se aproximam. Eles usam máscaras de halloween de plástico que combrem suas cabeças por completo. Um deles tem uma tatuagem de três estrelas em seu braço esquerdo, uma tatuagem que é diagramada em um papel do grande painel. O flashforward termina antes de qualquer violência começar. Depois do Flashforward thumb|250px|right|Mark acorda e se encontra em um caos. Logo depois do blecaute, Mark e Demetri tentaram dar assistência aos machucados, e tentaram em vão contatar suas famílias. Eles viram a van preta que estavam perseguindo e encontraram seus suspeitos mortos, mas levaram uma mulher não-identificada em custódia. Depois de saber da imensidão do evento, Demetri insistiu que Mark fosse checar sua família. No caminho do hospital onde sua esposa trabalhava, Olivia ligou para Mark e afirma que ela estava bem e que Charlie estava segura em casa com a babá. De volta aos escritórios do FBI, Mark participou de uma reunião com seu superior, Stan, na qual eles tentavam desvendar o que aconteceu. Mark compartilhou com os outros a experiencia do seu flashforward, e ele descobriu que eles também tiveram visões situadas às 10 horas da noite no fuso horário do pacifico no dia 29 de abril de 2010. thumb|left|200px|Mark se senta e pensa sobre o seu futuro. Demetri returns to headquarters with their prisoner as the agents continue to compare notes, and Stan decides to assign Mark, Demetri and Janis Hawk to the investigation of what caused the blackout and flashforwards. That evening, Mark and Demetri begin assembling the bulletin board and notes that Mark saw in his vision. Demetri tells Mark that he did not see any vision of the future during his blackout, and shares his concerns about what this might imply for his future. Back at home that night, Mark meets with his sponsor, and confesses to him that he was drinking again in his flashforward. He explains that he could tell that it was not just "a one-time thing"; he felt just as he had back during the times when he was drinking heavily. Olivia returns home as Mark is finishing repairs on the garage door opener, to her pleased surprise. After checking in on a sleeping Charlie, they lie together in bed, and Olivia asks Mark what he saw. He tells her most of it, but omits the part about his drinking, fearing her reaction, given her ultimatum to leave him if he were to start drinking again. He then asks Olivia what she saw, and she refuses. He presses her on the subject, and eventually relents and tells him that she saw herself with another man, someone who is unfamiliar to her but whom she seemed to know and have feelings for in her flashforward. He reassures her that just because they saw these things, that doesn't mean they are certain to occur. Later, in the middle of the night, Mark sits outside in their yard, on the swingset, when Charlie comes out to sit in his lap, telling him that she had a bad dream. He sees that she is holding something in her hand, and she reveals the friendship bracelet which he saw himself wearing in his flashforward. As she gives it to him, fastening it around his wrist, he looks quite disturbed at this indication of the accuracy of his vision, and what that might mean for his alcoholism and his marriage.